Wild Hoenn Arc
by Latias Eevee
Summary: The story follows the Hoenn arc, with a few twists. May gets lost in the wild when she is a young child, how will it among other things affect the Hoenn arc? first two chapters backstory, contestshipping
1. Lost

Latias: I know I should be working on my other fics, but I got an idea…and it sometimes helps to take a break…it's a what-if situation…if May was like Tarzan/or that boy in The Kangaskhan Kid episode

Dark Latias: it hurts writing when you just stare at the screen…so just get out of the slump, start typing!

Torch: sometimes I don't quite get them…

Crystal: I never get D, but that's besides the point…I'll do it this time…

**Disclaimer: Latias Eevee does not own Pokémon** though we all wish there would be more spin-offs and variety

Nekko-chan: now let's get started!

* * *

**Separation: May Meets An Unusual Friend**

It was a bright sunny day at the Hoenn Safari Zone in the camping area as a young two year old girl was running towards a tent, laughing happily.

"May!" her mother, Caroline shouted, "Where in the world have you been! You had us worried!" Her father, Norman, looked over and nodded his agreement, starting to become preoccupied with the fire.

The little girl looked remorseful for a second, "I'm sorwy," then she perked up, taking a purple flower out of her bag, "Look at the flower I fownd!"

"It's a nice flower, but you really shouldn't run – May!" Caroline panicked as May took off after a Dustox that had suddenly swooped down and had taken her flower. Norman looked up at his wife's shout and when he saw her chasing after May, who was far ahead, he sent out his Vigoroth to watch the fire and tried to catch up. They tried to tell May to stop, but she was too focused on getting the flower back to listen.

Soon they came to a cliff, which the Dustox flew down to try to shake off it's pursuers. May stopped at the edge, looking down.

"My flower…" she looked forlornly at the Dustox flying around.

"May," her father said, "Hurry back over here, that cliff doesn't look very stable…"

"Okay…" May said as she turn around. As she took a step towards them, the cliff crumbled and she fell with a scream.

"May!" her parents shouted in dismay.

Luckily for May, just at the time she fell, a Pidgeot decided to dive for the Dustox and she landed on its back. The Pidgeot was surprised by the sudden weight and tried to knock May off. May, on the other hand, forgot all fears when she landed and was quite enjoying herself as the Pidgeot flew further and further away from her parents. Norman and Caroline tried to keep up but failed.

* * *

The Pidgeot soon flew far off into the preserve area of the Safari Zone and it finally managed to get May off as it flew low over some trees. May screamed fearfully as she fell but her fall was cushioned by a pile of leaves. Unfortunately, in doing so she startled the Eevee that apparently lived there. This Eevee was a bit unusual, its main body fur was a darker shade of brown than that of a normal Eevee, it had white fur where it would have had tan, and the tips of its ears, paws, and tail were blue. For a moment the two stared blankly at each other.

"An Eevee?"

The sound of May's voice snapped the Eevee out of its stupor. Immediately it took a defensive position and started growling.

"I'm sorwy, I didn't mean to scare you," May took a step forward, which the Eevee responded by taking a step back, stepping on an injured leg, it winced.

"Oh, you're hurt!" May started to go through her bag, retrieving some bandages and a potion that she swiped from her father while he wasn't looking. But the Eevee didn't look like it wanted to cooperate. May took a chocolate bar out of her bag and tried to offer it to the Eevee. When it refused, May took a small bite.

"See? It's good."

Hesitantly, it leaned forward and took the chocolate. The Eevee soon finished the chocolate and it looked like it had enjoyed it. May started to pet it's head, and after feeling startled for a moment, the Eevee calmed down and found that it liked being petted.

"Will you let me help you nouw?" She asked.

The Eevee slowly nodded its head and let the little girl get close.

"It miwght sting a little, okay?" May said as she applied the medicine and bandages. When she was done, the Eevee sat up happily, already feeling a little better.

"Eevee eve!"

Then it looked up at her worryingly. The Eevee walked up to her and put its paw on her leg, looking like it was concentrating quite a bit, and May heard a male voice.

'_What is a human like you doing in a place like this?'_

At first, May was quite surprised that the Eevee was talking to her in her mind. But being a young child that didn't know much about the world, she shrugged it off and accepted it.

"I was camping with my Mommy an Daddy wwhen a meawn Dustock took my flower…I tried to get it bawck, but I fell owff a cliff an landed on a Pidgeot. It flew here…" May looked quite sad, "Do you know where I miwght find Mommy an Daddy?"

The Eevee shook his head.

'_In the time that I've been here, I haven't seen any humans, other than yourself. Nor have most of the other Pokémon here.'_

At this, May started crying. She cried for quite some time and the Eevee tried to pacify her after a while, but nothing seemed to work. After trying several different things the Eevee sighed and laid down at May's feet, and started to sing a song.

'_Calm down now, it's alright,_

_I'm not going nowhere far,_

_Hush now, see clear,_

_I'll be here for you,_

_Sleep, dream, wake, play,_

_It will be alright little one…'_

May hugged him suddenly, startling him into stopping.

"That was a pretty song……thank you…" she said, tears still flowing down her face.

The Eevee blushed a bit, then seemed a little sad.

'_My…my parents used to sing it to me…'_

May looked at him with understanding in her eyes.

"You miss youwr Mommy an Daddy, too…do you want to tawlk about it? It's okay if you don't…"

'_We lived far from here, on an island. We didn't have a name for our home…it was just our home. We knew that we were different from other Pokémon that lived further out and on the mainlands, but we never really cared. Each of us had our own unique markings…My father was a Jolteon with sharp black and gold marks and my mother a Vaporeon with curved silver and red marks…to keep the explanation simple for now…We had never seen humans before, but we had heard of them from traveling Pokémon passing by. _

'_One day, a group of humans came to our island. They attacked us immediately…many of us were captured and taken from our home. Other humans we saw later called them 'poachers' or 'Pokémon Hunters', humans that the poachers were selling us to…we were scared…After a few weeks of moving around, I saw my father being sold. All of us from the island started making chaos of the area at the sight and were joined by the other captured Pokémon. My father was very well respected amongst all of the different Pokémon of the island, so of coarse, even after what the humans had done to our spirits, we had to do something…_

'_In the confusion, several of us escaped, but it and some explosions separated us. I unfortunate to end up alone…I wandered alone for a few months, trying to find my friend and family…soon I ended up in this area. I fell into a river not far from this place and was swept down the waterfall. This place is surrounded by steep cliffs, a Pokémon like myself can't climb them, and none of the ones who can get out are willing to help me…'_

May patted the Eevee on the head, "What mean bullies! If I had been there I would have knocked their teeth out!"

'_Thanks for the thought…wait, what happen to your accent?!'_

It was true, in her excitement May completely dropped the young child accent that most children had at her age. May looked slightly embarrassed at this and decided to explain.

"I used the little kid accent, even though I can speak very well, because my parents started acting weird…" May trailed off a little, "Hey, um, if it's alright with you, can I stay with you? I mean, uh –"

'_It's okay. It is lonely being by myself all the time…Besides, a young human your age would have hard time surviving in this place. Not all of the Pokémon here are very friendly, and many would just as soon attack you as see you.'_

May laughed ruffling the fur on his head, "Thanks. My name is May, do you have a name?"

'_My name is Shadow.'_

* * *

---Meanwhile with Caroline and Norman.---

They went as far as they could after the Pidgeot, but to no avail. They went to the management of the Safari Zone and had many search parties sent out. For several days and weeks they searched, but found nothing. But even after several years had passed, Norman and Caroline still had hope, because even though their daughter hadn't been found, it meant there was still a chance that she was still alive…

To Be Continued…

* * *

Latias[stares blankly at the screen wow…I wrote this in record time…very…this is the most I've written in such a short amount of time ever in my life…I doubt this will be repeated…

Dark Latias: the Hoenn arc storyline will start being replaced (with a few twists) in either the second or third chapter…this is going to be interesting, mwahahaha!

Crystal: I really don't like it when she laughs like that…

From 8/27/07 to 8/30/07


	2. Reunions

Latias: well, here's the second chapter of Wild Hoenn Arc

Dark Latias: …zzz…don't you think it's a bit late to be starting on it…

Crystal: …go to bed if you're going to make comments like tha…zzz

Ootha: why's everyone falling asleep?

Florence: …could someone who's…not…falling asleep…do the disclaimer?…

Shupp: **Disclaimer: don't own Pokémon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Shuppie: let's start!

**Slightly to majorly important (below)**

'thoughts'

'_telepathic speak'_

"_Pokemon talking"_

HTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHT

**Reunions: May and Shadow Leave the Safari Zone**

Several years had passed since May had gotten lost in the Safari Zone and met Shadow. May was now eight and a half years old, and Shadow had evolved into an Umbreon. Currently May was looking for Shadow in the deep forest. All she was wearing was a tank top and a skirt made of grass and leaves. There was a slight movement in some bushes nearby. May quickly pounced and wrestled with Shadow a bit before she hugged and released him.

As an Umbreon Shadow was pitch black with glowing red eyes. The golden-yellow markings on him were like any other Umbreon, but Shadow also had the blue paws, ears, and tail he had as an Eevee. White outlined his eyes and there were white lines under them. At the base of Shadow's ears were curved white four-pointed stars and on his chest up near his neck was a white spot shaped a lot like a heart. On each of his legs, below his golden-yellow markings there were white ones that were pointed down on the front of the mark and up on the back (like something around your wrist and you hold one end one way and the other another way). On his back were some more white markings, in the center was a little heart, surrounded by white lines that made a wing-like pattern, and around that was the outline of a heart, that spiraled in at the top, the tips not touching, and the bottom end had a few spikes. And finally on his tail there was a white marking that had curved spikes, when his tail was straight up all the spike tips faced the sky, with three in the middle longer than the others.

"So this is where you've been Shadow. I've been looking for you everywhere for a while now!" she chided him.

"_Sorry to have made you look for me for so long,"_ he replied, with a slight smile, a fond look in his eyes. After spending several tears living with Pokémon, May could understand them without them having telepathic abilities.

"It's okay," she said, petting his head, "Guess what, Shadow."

"_What?"_

May pouted, "It's no fun if you don't guess!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, _"You found some Magost berries."_

"No, silly! I finally convinced a pair of Pidgeot to help us get over those steep cliffs. We can look for our families…" at first May was really excited, but then she seemed sad.

"_What's wrong May?"_ Shadow asked her concerned.

May burst into tears and hugged Shadow around the neck, "I want to find my Mommy and Daddy, and I want to help you find yours…but I don't want to leave you Shadow!"

Shadow's eyes softened, _"You don't need to worry about that…I am too old to stay with my parents now. I just want to see them and to know they're alright. I couldn't leave you, alone or otherwise."_

May wiped away some of her tears, "Thank you…but you don't have to sacrifice your happiness because of me…"

Shadow shook his head, _"I meant what I said, I can't stay with them. Parents and children separate in under three years. I am an adult and can take care of myself, they would be happy to see me and relieved that I'm alright, but they wouldn't let me stay. All young will leave their parents one day."_

"Then why couldn't I stay with you after I find my parents?"

"_You still need them. And you're human, you really don't belong out here."_

May pouted, then said, "Well, come on, let's go! We should get to Pidgeot before they change their minds!"

With that they set off. For a while they walked in silence through the forest, thinking of all they've been through. They had tried several times through the years to find a way out of the forest, but neither of them could find a way out that was in their ability to do. None of the other Pokémon living there had been willing to help them. May, because she was human, and Shadow because he was very different and was often had a very scary look on his face, even when he was an Eevee. Eventually they became friends with most of the Pokémon there, changing their reasons to that they didn't really want them to leave, and Shadow was still sometimes scary, but not as much.

Soon they were at a clearing. May stepped ahead of Shadow and shouted,

"Pidgea! Flya! We're here!"

In response to the shout, two Pidgeot flew in from the trees. One was about the size of a regular Pidgeot, the other was much bigger, both were females. Shadow looked at them uncertainly.

'_Are you sure we can trust them? They don't look familiar…'_

"Shadow, it's rude when you use your ability to speak in the mind and exclude others!"

The smaller Pidgeot chuckled, _"It's okay, from the look on his face I can tell what it's about. It's all on a recognition basis, according to my mom, Pidgea other there, this little human fell on her back some years ago, took her completely by surprise! After she had calmed down, she realized the kid was gone. She tried to look for her, but had to stop because the flock was already very far ahead. She felt bad about it…"_

"And Pidgea's been looking for me each time she flies though. That's how I was able to find them this time."

Shadow cocked his head curiously with a small glare, _"But how come you haven't seen her before now if you were looking for her? You should have found her a long time ago!"_

Pidgea looked down, with an ashamed look on her face, _"Truthfully, my eyesight isn't what it used to be, my memory has never been that well either…sometimes I forget and sometimes I have to go and catch up with the rest of the flock…poor excuses…"_

Shadow looked down and pawed the ground slightly, _"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have judged you so quickly. But are you sure that you can fly alright?"_

Pidgea chuckled, _"My eyesight isn't _that_ bad. It's a little more or less than half of what it used to be. Now climb aboard, our flock won't be staying here for much longer. Shadow, since you are a little harder to carry, you should come with me. You'll have more room to balance."_

May and Shadow both got on Pidgea's and Flya's backs. Soon they were in the air, enjoying the open sky and the beautiful view. The two Pidgeot decided that they would let May and Shadow stay on a little longer than planned since they were enjoying it so much. They all had a great time. When they decided to land, Flya noticed a human going through the forest.

"_A human! That's as good as a place as any to drop you guys off, right?"_

"_Yes," _Shadow replied.

---

The human that they saw was one of the Park Rangers of the Safari Zone. He was patrolling the area to make sure no one was up to no good and that the Pokémon were okay. He soon noticed that a pair of Pidgeot were flying straight towards him, and, even though he wasn't completely sure, it looked like there was something on their backs. He fell over surprised when they swooped down for a landing, with a little girl and an unusual looking Umbreon on their backs. He watched as May and Shadow got off the Pidgeot and May waved good-bye as they took off again.

"Bye! I hope that we'll see each other again someday! Thank you!"

May then turned to the Park Ranger, and she felt nervous. For the first time in years she faced another human and she didn't know what to do.

"Um…mister?" Well, she was fairy certain the person before her was male…

"Ah!" he shouted, with a slight look of recognition on his face, "Your that little girl- um…we better get back up to the entrance quick!"

He quickly picked up May and started to hurry to the entrance. Suddenly, he found he couldn't move forward. Shadow had stopped him, wanting to make sure that he truly intended to help them. The Ranger was too scared to notice that Shadow's hold on him had become considerably weaker when Shadow tried to read his mind, due to the fact Shadow was still inexperienced at manipulating his Psychic move in combination with his ability (1).

Shadow soon let him go, upon finding that he had indeed wanted to help May. But Shadow saddened with the fact that part of the reason that the human was in such a hurry to leave was because of him. Shadow wasn't that scary, at the moment, but the young man was unnerved by Shadow's unusual markings and didn't want to think about it. Shadow then got an idea. He concentrated on the image of a regular Umbreon from memory and that he had found in the human's mind. When Shadow opened his eyes he found the Park Ranger looking at him oddly.

"I could have sworn that that Umbreon looked different…oh well," he said under his breath.

He used his Pokégear to inform the people at the entrance that he had found the girl that they had been looking for and that he was headed that way. When he started walking again he noticed that Shadow was following him, and the May seemed irritated.

"I can walk on my own you know."

"Oh, sorry…" he put her down. He was startled by the mood changes she had since he saw her. First she was happy, then she was nervous, and now irritated.

"Thank you…Hey, Shadow, are you in one of your weird moods again?" May called back to Shadow as he was walking up closer to them.

In response, Shadow just blinked and cocked his head, looking rather adorable. May knew Shadow well enough to know that he only acted that way when he felt it was important that he didn't draw too much attention, but at the same time get just enough as to not be left out. Shadow was proud of his markings and was very wary around those he didn't know, but he would make his markings seem like they were never there and completely change his demeanor if it meant things would go much smoother. This human was shocked by their sudden appearance and that Shadow was now following them, it was obvious that he didn't need to be freaked out anymore than he was.

May pet Shadow to show the young man that Shadow was alright. He relaxed a bit.

"You two seem to be really close…but I'm not quite sure how your parents, or my higher ups for that matter, will take to you bringing in an Umbreon…"

"It's not 'you' and not 'Umbreon'. My name is May. His is Shadow! And I'm not going back without him! …What's your name?"

The young man rubbed the back of his head, knowing he was defeated, "Okay, I get it…My name's Nick…Now why don't we get you back to your parents May."

With that they continued on, this time without any interruptions. May asked Nick several questions after an awkward silence. Apparently, her parents didn't stop looking for her, after all these years. They come in and check at least once a year and often call. At the moment, they were waiting at the entrance, since they were on of those visits. Soon they reached they area where May's parents were waiting. May started crying and ran up to them.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

They all hugged each other, crying a bit.

"Oh, May, we missed you so much!"

"Please don't take off like that again!"

"Hey…I wanna see!" an unfamiliar voice, sounded outside of the hug. It sounded like a young boy.

When they stopped hugging May and the younger boy stared at each other for a moment.

"Hey, what's your name, little brother?"

For a moment everyone stood stunned. Her brother had not been born before she was lost, but for some reason May recognized him as her sibling.

"M-Max. But how did you know?"

May smiled, "It's a vague memory…but I remember Mommy saying that I would have a younger brother or sister soon…and here you are."

During this entire exchange, Shadow sat away at a distance, feeling a little lonely. 'She has her family now…there's really no need for me…' he thought sadly. He took a step to start to turn around when he heard May call for him.

"Shadow, come on over and introduce yourself to everybody!"

With her calling him, he came up to them eagerly. But almost as soon as he got near, he was slightly afraid. 'What if they don't like me?...'

"This is Shadow. He helped me while I was in the forest. Can he come with us? Please?!"

"Of coarse," Norman replied, petting Shadow on the head, "He helped you, you two appear to be good friends, and you look like you won't take no for answer."

"Yay! Shadow!" she shouted, hugging him, "Hey, take down that barrier around yourself, it's okay now."

"Barrier?" Caroline asked, everyone looked at them questioningly. Then Nick remembered what he had seen when he first met May and Shadow.

"Y-you mean I wasn't just seeing things when the two of you got off those Pidgeot?"

"Pidgeot?" Caroline repeated, slightly bewildered, "You thought you saw something strange?"

'_This is what I really look like,'_ Shadow told them, dropping the illusion he had created.

Nick was still unnerved about Shadow's appearance and at first Caroline and Norman didn't know what to think, but Max took to him quickly.

"Cool! An Umbreon that can use telepathy and has neat patterns on it's fur." Max went up to Shadow and started to examine the different colored fur and continued too ramble about how neat his was.

Their parents smiled, "I think Shadow has been made welcome. Come on everyone, let's go home."

With that said, May and Shadow thanked Nick and told him good-bye. They went home to P and May and Shadow soon settled in. May had a lot to learn about living in a city with other humans and Shadow had to learn to calm down, but they were soon very used to life there. Unfortunately May's wild spirit couldn't be completely calmed, and even though she hadn't been with her family for very long, she was resolved to become a Pokémon trainer when she was old enough and to travel…

To Be Continued…

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

(1) Umbreon can be taught Psychic, I learned that when trying to teach another Pokémon Psychic while I had an Umbreon in my Party on one of my Pokémon games

Latias: well we're at the end of this chapter

Dark Latias: for certain we are making remakes of the first, Pokémon captures, Contests, Gyms, evolutions, and Drew where it comes to the changes

Crystal: if anyone wants a particular episode of the Hoenn arc done with May and Shadow as they are in this fic tell us, if you don't we'll just be on or merry way

Thun-chan: bye-bye!

From 9/14/07 to 9/20/07


	3. Start

Latias: one, two, three…blah, which is this?

Dark Latias: we've decided chapter three of WHA

Latias: okay, I have a clear head now, as clear as it gets

Yu: not sure what they're talking about…**Disclaimer: don't own Pokémon! No suing for we never claimed it, couldn't if we tried!**

Mu: way to go, bro! let's get started!

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

**Journey Start! Meeting a new Companion**

---A year and a half later---

It was bright and sunny day as May rode her bike down Route 102, heading towards Littleroot Town and Professor Birch's lab. She was wearing a red bandana with a white pokéball symbol, a red shirt, a short white skirt, and black shorts. (1) May smiled a bit as she looked around at her surroundings, but then her expression turned sour and she sighed.

'I really don't see why I'm not allowed to bring Shadow with me…or why I have to go all the way to Professor Birch's place for something I can do in Petalberg (2)…Not that I mind, the traveling, but it's still weird…It's almost strange that I felt like starting a Pokémon journey as soon as I was old enough to be allowed to travel…one would think I would stay with my family longer after being apart for so long…but I just can't keep still!'

Soon May came across a Duskull.

"Hello, how are you?"

"_I'm fine,"_ the Duskull answered happily, not expecting her to reply.

"That's good," May replied, "Do you know about how far Littleroot is from here?"

The surprised Duskull replied, "_N-not far."_

May smiled, "Thank you!" and she sped ahead on her bike.

56565656565656565656565656565656565656565656565656

Sometime later she arrived at Professor Birch's lab. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer for a moment.

"Hello! I'm here!"

Professor Birch's assistant quickly came out of the laboratory.

"I'm terribly sorry that I didn't come immediately. You must be May, the new trainer. I was busy trying to fix a machine to help a sick Pikachu. I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait a little longer, Professor Birch and the Pikachu's trainer are looking for it now."

"Oh, the poor little Pikachu…" May wanted to get going, but was more concerned about the Pikachu. So she took off on her bike and sped off to find the Pikachu and Professor Birch.

"W-wait, miss! Where are you-" but she was already out of earshot.

67676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676767

Soon May came to a small cliff and she heard a cry for help and Poochyena barking.

"_Trying to sneak up on our friend? Well come down and you get what's coming to ya!"_

"Ah! Help!"

'That could only be…Professor Birch…' May thought will a sweatdrop, 'Why does he always get into trouble?'

"Hey Poochyena! I'm not sure what happened, but this cliff is easy to fall off of! It could have just been an accident, so leave the fool alone."

"Hey!"

The Poochyena paused for a moment, then resumed their barking.

"You seriously have some bad luck, Prof." she sighed.

"Well, try taking a pokéball out of my bag and use one of the Pokémon in there, since you couldn't reason with them."

"Okay," May went to the bag that went unnoticed up to that point, "Something to cool off their tempers…"

She found a pokéball and pressed the button to reveal…

A Mudkip.

"I hadn't meant for it to be literal…oh well. Okay, use Water Gun on the Poochyena!"

And the Mudkip used Water Gun just in time, for the branch Professor Birch had been clinging to broke and he fell to the ground. After the attack drove the Poochyena away, May returned the Mudkip and jumped down the cliff.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, but we have to hurry. There's a sick Pikachu out here and if we don't hurry there's a chance that the overcharge of electricity might make it explode!"

"Explode?!" May shouted in dismay, dashing to get her bike.

"Let's hurry double time!" May shouted grabbing the professor by the collar of his shirt, holding him just above the ground as she rode her bike with amazing speed.

7676767676767676767676767676767676767676767676

After a few minutes they came across a boy and the obviously very sick Pikachu.

"Pikachu! It's okay! It's me, Ash!" the boy, Ash, said as the Pikachu sent a bolt of electricity in his direction and started running to a nearby cliff, "Pikachu!" he shouted again and dived off after the Pikachu.

May and Professor Birch stood stunned for a moment. They ran up to the edge of the cliff and found Ash had just barely caught a branch hanging down further on the cliff. He was trying to pacify the delirious Pokémon, whom was struggling and sending out Thunderbolts at him.

"Ash! Take this rope, we'll pull you up!" the Professor shouted, throwing one end of the rope to Ash as he and May took the other. Pikachu continued to struggle and bit Ash as they were pulled up the cliff.

"Pikachu! It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you!"

Finally recognizing its trainer's voice, Pikachu snapped out of its daze.

"Pika Pi…" _"Ash…" _(3) It said, licking the place it had bit him.

Soon the two were pulled up from the cliff side.

"Are the two of you alright from the fall?" May asks them.

"The fall didn't hurt us…but Pikachu needs to get back to the Lab."

As they started to head back, a giant magnet shaped robot appeared out of nowhere and snatched up Pikachu. A man with short light blue/purple hair and a woman with long red hair dressed in white with bright red R's on their shirts and a Meowth came out of the machine.

"Ahaha!" the woman laughed, "Looks like we have your Pikachu now, twerp!"

"No more Pikachu for you!" the man snickered.

"I'll be top cat again!" the Meowth said, surprising May and the Professor, but they were too concerned about Pikachu to worry about it all that much.

"Who are they?" Professor Birch asks Ash.

"We'll tell you who we are!" the woman shouted, and they began to recite their motto. (4) When they were done the woman, now known as Jessie, noticed the May had climbed about half-way one of the robot's legs. She started shouting and the three quickly went back inside.

Startled by the sudden shaking of the robot's leg, May was easily knocked off.

"How rude! Climbing up our robot while we're reciting our motto!" Jessie continued to shout.

"You're the one who's rude!" May replied, "Stealing Pokémon and blabbing nonsense!"

"You little!"

"Don't you think you should do something other than just standing there like an idiot?" May asked Ash.

"Oh, right. Pikachu! Try to get free using Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu did as it was told, but the shocks weren't doing a thing.

The man, James, laughed, "Your Thunderbolts won't work on this robot! It was made to absorb electricity!"

'Which is actually helping…I wonder if they realize there's only so much electricity that thing can take…these guys are idiots…' May thought as she watched the charge meter get more and more filled. Then a stray bolt hit her bike, "My bike's barbequed!" she shouted, dismayed, 'I may not have always held that contraption in the highest of regards, but it was still the first gift my family gave me when we found each other!'

"_Huh? Suddenly I feel a lot better…time to give Team Rocket a few more bolts!"_

Pikachu's excess electricity had mostly filled up the charge on the robot, so when Pikachu sent a few more bolts, the machine blew up and sent TR flying. Pikachu fell in the group's direction and, miraclacy, landed in Ash's arms. They both seemed really happy for a moment, then Pikachu fainted from exhaustion.

"Let's get back to the Lab," said Professor Birch.

Ash and May nodded and followed him back.

5656565656565656565656565656565656565656565656565656

May was standing outside of a door in the Lab looking rather annoyed.

'Okay now, that boy may have come up with something good enough to keep from getting yelled by me for letting his Pikachu get so sick. But he's the one who's going have to offer the explanation for my bike!'

As she opened the door, May was greeted with the site of Ash asleep with his head on the table next to Pikachu.

"Pikachu…" he mumbled and Pikachu woke up for a moment and rubbed its cheek against his, waking Ash up.

'Meh, you two boys are off the hook, for now… Birch, you lucked out because your so busy and scatterbrained.'

"May!" she heard Professor Birch's voice from down the hall, "It's time to pick out your starting Pokémon."

'Ode to joy,' May thought sarcastically.

"Hey, Pikachu, let's go check out the starting Pokémon of Hoenn."

"_Okay!"_

Ash walked out of the room with Pikachu on his shoulder. Together he and May went to where Professor Birch and his assistant were waiting. They released the Pokémon from their pokéballs: a Mudkip, a Treecko, and a Torchic.

"Hey, that one's cool, it's a grass-type right?" Ash asked, looking at the Treecko.

"Yes it's a grass-type, it's a Treecko," May told him slowly, still studying the Pokémon.

The three Pokémon looked at May and Ash curiously, the Torchic held its gaze on May a little longer than the other two. May smiled at it.

"I choose Torchic."

"_Yay!"_ the little Pokémon was obviously very happy to be chosen by May, jumping into her arms.

"You seem to be happy. By the way, _do you have a name? You know, one that's not your species name, Torchic? If you don't, is there a name you would like?"_

While the humans stared blankly, the Pokémon were slightly startled.

"_Y-you can speak my language? I-I don't have a name, nor do I have one in mind…"_

"Oh, okay then, what do you think of Chaka?"

"_I like it!"_ Chaka chirped happily.

"Can you understand and talk to Pokémon?" Ash asked, "You're talking like a Torchic and it seems like they understand you…"

"Yup, though from the look on your face, you don't believe it. You can choose to believe it, or not to, it's completely up to you." May was used to people not believing her on that subject, so it didn't bother her.

"Ash, why don't you and Pikachu rest up a bit longer. May, if you want to, you can stay longer as well."

"Thanks," May and Ash replied in unison.

34343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434

---Sometime later…outside of the lab---

May watched as Chaka and Pikachu played together. Taking a sidelong glance at her bike, May's thoughts turned slightly sour.

'Okay, _Ashy-boy_, you're going to have to drop any plans, you're coming with me as a witness to my bike first thing.'

Soon Ash came out of the Lab, smiling when he saw the two Pokémon playing together. May decided to try the friendly approach.

"They sure seem to be enjoying playing together," May said.

"Yeah, they seem to be having a good time," Ash replied.

"By the way…about my bike," May looked at him, noticing that he seemed to get nervous.

"I-I d-don't know but-"

'I'm guessing he's had bike problems before…' "Look, all I'm asking for, since it's not really yours or your Pikachu's fault, is that you come with me back to my hometown to explain the situation to my parents. I've lost of several of my belongings in such fashions that my parents don't believe me. This one takes the cake, so I need a witness. Is that alright with you? If not, I can come up with something else…" May said the last part with a slightly evil look in her eyes.

"S-sure, whatever you say…" Ash replied nervous, he knew already that he probably shouldn't cross this girl.

"Hey, Chaka! It's time to go. Pikachu, do you mind if I call you Pika?"

"_It's okay, but why?"_

"We're going to be traveling together for a little while and I don't like calling Pokémon by their speices names."

"W-wait a second!"

"If you have any complaints, Ashy-boy, you're going to have to catch us first! Let's go, Chaka, Pika!"

Scooping up Chaka and Pika jumping on her shoulder, May ran off with amazing speed with Ash trailing behind her…

To Be Continued…

ERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERERER

(1) For anyone who hasn't figured it out (I think it's a rather sketchy description, a little) it's the outfit she's always worn

(2) In the Pokémon episode 'Having a Wailord of a Time' a little girl got her first starter Pokémon (she looked younger than Ash did [or is? He looks a little older…they don't like changing their ages……make up your minds anime people!) at a Pokémon Center in a random city, I'm basing this off that………at that note, not everyone has a starter Pokémon!

(3) this is one of the few times I'm going put what most people hear and what May and Pokémon hear side by side…since Ash doesn't understand what is being said…and…I don't know, felt like it

(4) most of you reading this could probably recite the motto in your sleep, or you're like me and find it so repeatedly annoying that you change the channel/fast-forward through it…I am _not_ typing it out!

Latias: I don't have a very good summary of the episode I'm basing this off of to use…the school blocks the site with the good summary…no internet at home…and I own no episodes…maybe I should look for some…

Dark Latias: if we missed any major details or majorly messed up any, let us know

Latias: took longer than it should have to type this…

Crystal: …and you didn't look for typos, because you wanted get it posted…

From 10/1/07 to 10/18/07


	4. Back to Petalberg

Latias: here we go with chapter four!

Dark Latias: after several long months…we're getting slower…

Florence: …and more interested in other things…and was blocked at the only internet access we had…before school let out…

Crystal: aren't you supposed to being doing you homework at this time?

Latias: …………in a few minutes…anyways, let's get to it!

----Latias: oops…that was…some months ago…I really need to work on my concentration….

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTO

**Back To Petalburg!: Setting Things Straight!**

May started dashing as quickly as she could to Petalburg as soon as it came into her sights.

"May! Can't you slow down a bit?!" Ash shouted at her as he tried to keep up.

Soon, after a bit of running, they arrived in Petalburg's park. May decided that she was a little hungry and that she would give her new friend a rest. She got an apple out of her bag and shot Ash a slight glare as he arrived.

"I find it hard to believe you've been traveling as a trainer for even a year, let alone three! You're so slow."

"Well, sorry if I can't live up to your expectations!" Ash shouted back angrily.

"No need to get so uptight," May replied indifferently, finishing off her apple.

The pause in their conversation was enough for Ash's mind to wander off to the Petalburg Gym.

"Oh, yeah, there's a Pokémon Gym here. You ready, Pikachu, for our first Gym battle in Hoenn? We're gonna win it!"

Ash and Pikachu cheered, both of them excited about the up coming Gym match. May just rolled her eyes and stared at her apple core.

'Boy, is he going to be surprised,' she thought while balancing the apple core on the tip of her index finger, 'A person needs three Pokémon to battle a Gym Leader and…--' May looked up and noticed Ash had slipped away while she was thinking. This annoyed May a bit, but she remembered where Ash was headed and she smirked.

"Meh, that Ash has one heck of a surprise coming for him,"

APAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAP

---With Ash and (Pika)chu---

After looking around the city a while, Ash and Pikachu finally find the Petalburg Gym.

"Are you ready Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled.

With that, they entered the Gym. To their surprise, however, no one was there.

"Hey! Is anybody here?!" Ash shouted.

He called out a few more times and finally someone comes. It was a young boy who appeared to be about eight years old. He had brown eyes and dark blue hair that was almost black, he was wearing a green white collared shirt and black shorts. Both he and Ash seem surprised.

"Hey!" the boy exclaims, "I saw you on TV! At the Silver Convention!"

Embarrassed, Ash and Pikachu scratch their heads and as Ash begins to introduce himself the boy interrupts.

"You're that guy who lost in the Second Round!"

Ash gets angry at this and shouts, "My name is Ash and it was the Second Round of the Finals!"

"Oops, I'm sorry; I got you confused with that Alf guy who lost near the beginning. But either way, you still lost," the boy states smugly.

Raising his fists Ash shouts, "It takes a lot of skill to get to the Final-"

"Hey! It's your Pikachu! I saw you in a photo hugging it. It's the first time I've seen a Pikachu up close! I'm Max, by the way," the boy, Max, seemed really excited. So much so that he starts talking about the last battle between Charizard and Blaziken and offers Ash a few strategies that could have let him win.

'A kid knows more battle strategies than me…it's kinda embarrassing…'

"Anyways," the boy interrupted his thoughts, "After seeing you in the Silver Convention, I'm surprised to see you at this Gym."

"I came to the Hoenn region to collect the eight badges needed to participate in the Hoenn League. So where's the Gym Leader?"

Max proudfully pointed at himself, "I'm the Gym Leader!"

Ash looked doubtful, "A k—hey!"

Ash, Pikachu, and Max yelled in surprise as they found themselves lifted into the air.

'_You have higher morals than that, you know…little liar…'_ An annoyed voice came into their minds, though the last words had a bit of affection in them.

"Huh?" Ash looked around and saw an Umbreon.

"Shadow, you'll never cease to amaze me," Max told the Umbreon, "Lifting us all in the air with Psychic and hiding yourself at the same time!"

"Hiding?"

"Huh?" "Pika?" Ash and Pikachu looked confused.

Shadow just scoffed, perking up his ears and running to one of the other doors as it opened. The door revealed May and two adults Ash didn't know.

"Shadow!" May exclaimed happily as the Umbreon jumped into her arms, "I missed you so much!" she then glanced at the three who still hanging in mid-air, "Max, were you pretending to be the gym leader again?"

Max's shoulders slumped, "I'm sorry, sis…"

"Sis?! He isn't the gym leader?" Ash asked, looking confused and upset.

"Nope, our father is," May supplied

"Hello, it's nice to meet a friend of May's," Norman greeted.

"Eh?! Ouch!" Ash exclaimed as he processed the information and Shadow dropped him.

YUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYUYU

Ash looked around from his seat in the kitchen, wondering what he should say or do. While May seemed intent on keeping her parents busy while everyone ate.

"So, Dad, Ash wants to challenge your Gym. But he can't have an official battle because he only has Pika with him."

Max looked surprised, "But someone who made it to the second round of the finals in the Silver Convention should have at least six Pokémon, right?"

"Ash wanted to start from the beginning with just Pika," May replied quickly.

Max observed May's rushed actions and pushed up his glasses with a smirk, "You seem to be hurrying quite a bit, Sis. So, do you mind telling us what happened to your bike?"

"AH!" startled by Max's inquiry, May dropped the cup she had been holding.

"W-well, you see, um…" May started to reply, poking her index fingers together, "I went to Littleroot Town, like I was supposed to…"

Ash and Pikachu bowed their heads, "We're sorry. We were attacked by some thieves called Team Rocket and some stray volts of electricity from Pikachu's Thunderbolt hit May's bike."

"It's all right," May's mother, Caroline, smiled, "As long as it was unintentional. May hardly used it anyways…" She trialed off, thinking, 'She only used it for rather dangerous stunts when we didn't have May do an errand…'

"Anyways," Norman interjected, "May, what kind f Pokémon did you get from Professor Birch?"

"Here, I'll show you," May said with a smile, "It's time to come out, Chaka!"

"Torchic!" Chaka came out with a happy chirp.

"What, you got a Torchic?" Max whined, "Why didn't you get a Treeko? They're cooler!"

Hearing that, Chaka got angry and started pecking him.

"AHHH! Help, stop it!" Max yelled.

May looked at him blankly, "Don't you know by now if you get a Pokémon angry that you should apologize?"

"This Torchic has such a bad temper…" Max muttered under his breath, "Just like May…OUCH!"

Chaka continued her onslaught of pecks.

Norman and Caroline just smiled at the scene.

'_That little one needs to learn not to complain about such choices,'_ Shadow scoffed.

Ash and Pikachu looked as Shadow curiously.

"What did Max mean earlier when he said that you were 'hiding', Shadow?"

'_That's not something so easily revealed to those May and I don't know very well or trust…Even then, we usually don't reveal that secret,'_ Shadow looked at them sternly_, 'Don't ask about it anymore, we may or may not let you know when the time comes...'_

"Okay…"

"Don't mind Shadow," Max said, having finally gotten away from Chaka's wrath, "He's always like that, especially to strangers."

May looked as though she was going to say something, but was interrupted by Norman.

"Ash, since you only have your Pikachu with you, we can't have an official Gym battle for a badge. But we could still have a match after lunch if you'd like."

"Sure, I'd be happy to," Ash replied, laughing nervously as he felt some strange tension between the family for a moment.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

(1)

Later, with everyone standing outside of the gym.

"Here," Norman said as he handed Ash and May a pair of badge cases with pokéball symbols on them, "Put your badges in these as you collect them."

"Thank you," They both responded, though May thought:

'You're not going to see this thing ever again, nor are you going to see any badges from this trainer!'

"Well, bye!" May said, quickly turning to leave.

"Wait just a moment, May," her mother said as she grabbed May's shoulder, "Your father, Ash, Max and I had a discussion earlier while you were in your room, and we all agreed that the three of you should travel together. It will help you become more social with people. Be sure to take care of you're brother and yourself. And also," Caroline pulled a black, red, and yellow pokéball (Luxury Ball) out of her pocket, "if you're going to take Shadow with you, at least take his pokéball."

"We've been found out…" May muttered under her breath and Shadow (who had used his psychic powers to make himself invisible) reappeared looking unsurprised and impressed.

May sighed, taking the pokéball from her mother, and grudgingly called Shadow into his pokéball.

'It's only until we get out of town…' May reassured herself, she didn't like putting Shadow in his pokéball.

"Okay, Boys One and Two," May raised her voice a bit as she turned around, "The Gym the next closest you are wanting is in Rustboro City! You snooze, you lose!" she exclaimed and started running before anyone could stop her.

"Wait! We're supposed to stay together!" Ash shouted and he attempted to follow her.

"Don't worry about going at May's speed," Max told him as he started walking, "She'll be waiting for us near the edge of the city. When we go to sleep or when we go someplace with people, she'll stick right with us."

"If you say so…" Ash was already feeling a little stressed from traveling with May.

~`To Be Continued`~

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

(1) The battle and the skirmish with TR are being skipped. 1. I don't like writing battles [though I've never really tried, as of yet] 2. I REALLY don't like the overflow of TR in Pokémon 3. It's been taking me long enough as it is to get this far…If I ever feel like it and enough people want it, I will add them in.[more than likely no one will]

Latias: I'm sorry for taking so long…most other chapters after this won't be so closely written to the episodes, so that should help (also, skipping several, so Drew will be coming in the next chapter or so, I've had that idea in my head for soooo long now about their meeting)……I hope…I haven't been as focused as I should with anything lately…hopefully, my writing didn't go too far into the gutter…and I can focuse more...I'm sorry if it seems rushed and wierd at places...

This was based on a summary I found of the Japanese version, so some terms might not match up with the dub…I recently watched the dub after writing some parts…I'm not going to rewrite that little bit of bad attitude that won't be seen again…

Also, for the most part, I'm taking out the whole "gotta grab the pokédex every time we see a new Pokémon" thing, it's really annoying after a while…

gomen nasai (or something...)

3/23/08 – 10/26/08

Edits: 11/2/08


End file.
